History Rewritten
by Icey Mesovskaya
Summary: What would happen if Sirius never went to Azkaban? What would happen if the Marauder's lives changed after one fatal night in an alleyway?
1. Sirius' Perspective

James and I were walking home. It was, oh... 11 pm? We had been out, causing trouble. No, I'm kidding. Our wands were at home with Lily. She knew us and knew that if we were armed, we would likely have too much fun on some "poor, innocent muggle." I still don't think she has completely forgiven me for the whole Snivellus incident. Though, I am pretty sure James has been forgiven, considering that she was expectant.

Lily had us run to the grocery store for her. She wasn't feeling well. Yeah, I was living with James and Lily, even though I had enough money of my own to live by myself. James was a brother to me; now that Lily was his wife, she was like my sister. Living with them made me feel a part of an actual family. As sappy as that sounds, it's true.

I was leading us home, walking faster that James, only because I was carrying less groceries. Over my shoulder, I shouted, **"Come on, mate! Hurry it up!"** James said nothing, rolling his eyes at me no doubt. As we continued walking down the dark, misty street, I noticed a familiar alley on my right. I stopped. **"What's the matter?"** James asked, stopping beside me. It took me a moment, but I finally recognized the alley. I had used that same alley to sneak around as a kid when I was still leaving with my parents. Didn't I leave a box in there?

My curiosity immediately consumed my brain, and I proceeded into the alleyway. James did not say a word for a moment, watching to see what I would do. Then, he inquired, **"Is that a shortcut?"** Thinking for a moment, I supposed that if we took a different turn it could be a shortcut. I turned towards him, explaining, **"I used to come down this alley when I would sneak out of the house. I think I left something here a long time ago. A box of sorts. Mind if I take a look?"**

I could tell by the look on James' face he was going to say no. That was what we called his "Remus look." The look Remus always gave the two of us when we were about to do something that would earn us a detention. James gave me that look but only for a moment, then he smiled, knowing him his curiosity had bubbled too. **"Alright, as long as you know where we are going."** I smirked triumphantly and nodded. **"Consider me your back alley tour-guide."**

We proceeded into the alleyway. I really wished that I had my wand; lumos would be extremely handy right now. However, I found myself not needing any light source. I was bobbing and weaving past trash and turning down alleyways without any hesitation. I had been there a thousand times before... James, on the other hand, was having a bit of difficulty navigating the trash. I had to call out to him occasionally to make sure he caught up to me alright.

When we got closer to my house, I remembered where I had placed the box. It was just around the corner. **"Hey, the thing I left is right over here. Stay there. I'll be right back. Don't step on Peter while I am gone."** James laughed, only he would. Remus would have scolded me for considering those nasty sewer rats as Peter, which is probably one of the many reason he wasn't the one in the back alleys with me.

I went around the corner, finding my way with my feet. It only took me a matter of seconds to find the small, tin box I had left there when I was thirteen. As I reached down to grab it, I felt something snatch the back of my collar, throwing me to the ground. My first thought was that James was trying to scare me, which made me smile. Jerk. To my astonishment, I felt a cold, metal being pressed to my chest. A man, much larger than James, was sitting on top of me, pressing something to my chest. **"Give me your money!"** He shouted.

I laughed. **"Stupid muggle. You can't use my money."** A hard force knocked against my right cheek. **"Don't be smart with me! I'll kill you."** What was with this muggle? Did he have any idea who or what I was? No. He couldn't possibly, so I had to forgive him for that. **"I'm sorry kiddo, but I was being serious."** What happened next did not register in my brain.

I heard a loud boom that echoed all through the alley. After the boom, the man grabbed my wallet from my jeans' pocket and ran away. The next sound I heard was that of James screaming my name.


	2. James' Perspective

I did not want to go down that alley. I knew I did not want to go down that alley, but Padfoot was so sure of himself I decided to simply trust him and go. What a mistake that was. No, the mistake was not going down a dark alley at 11 pm at night. The mistake we made was not bringing our wands. Lily had said that we would not need them. I did not blame her, because I was the one who listened to her and convinced Padfoot to leave his own wand. What an idiot I was.

I hear the _boom_ and immediately my heart sank. Dropping all of the groceries, I ran around the corner, tripping and regaining my composure twice. When I finally reached Sirius, I could barely see him laying on the ground, motionless. I knelt beside him, groping for a wound on his body. My hand came across a large, wet spot on his chest. To my fear, when I pulled my hand away to see what it was... I saw that it was blood.

**"Sirius!"** My voice cracked. Surely, he was alright. Right? He had to be. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and in my head. Grabbing his shoulders, I shook his body violently. **"Sirius Black, answer me!"** Nothing. His body moved limply when I shook it. If there had been enough light, I would have seen his color-drained face. Suddenly, I felt pressure on my leg. I looked down to see Sirius gripping my jeans. The fear that had been instilled in me immediately vanished. Sirius was alive! A smile of relief appeared on my face as I tried to laugh off the remainder of my fear.

**"You gave me a right good scare there, mate."** Sirius said nothing but continued tugging lightly on my jeans. **"Don't worry. I'm going to get you home, okay? You just have to tell me where to turn."** I moved to pick him up when he shouted, **"No!"** He then proceeded to cough, loudly. I sat him up against the alley wall, hoping that would help him. **"James..."** His voice was scratchy and barely audible. I rested my hand on the back of his neck. Remus and I had learned that trick the year he had broken down after losing Lottie. Like a dog, rubbing the back of his neck seemed to calm him down. Weird, right?

**"I'm right here, Sirius. You're going to be okay."** I could feel him shaking his head no. Suddenly, I released that his breathing was becoming really rapid. **"Sirius? Sirius!"** My heart beat started to escalate again. The first thought that popped into my head was that I had to get him home. Our wands were there. An Episky could take care of this, couldn't, it? If I could just get to my wand, I could-

**"James..."** He was tugging at my jeans now, trying to pull me closer. All I could think of was _He better not be telling me his last words..._ I leaned in with my eyes closed, trying not to cry. These would not be his last words. No, he was going to tell me he was hungry or something, Yeah, that was all. **"M-m-mis... mischief... m-m...manag...managed..."** I leaned away in shock. What on earth was he saying? I could barely see the hint of a smirk on his face.

His eyes closed and his breathing stopped. As the realization dawned on me, I felt the tears falling down my face. My best mate... Sirius Black... was dead... In a blind panic, I apparated us to the house, appearing in the back bedroom, Sirius on the bed. The panic continued to rise inside me as I shouted, **"LILY! WHERE IS MY WAND!"** I know I must have scared her, for I have never, ever shouted like that before. **"B-by the door, why?"** She came into the bedroom and gasped, seeing Sirius on the bed, bleeding... dead. **"MY WAND!"** I didn't mean to shout at her. I wasn't trying to upset her. I was scared... I couldn't lose Sirius. Not know. Not before I was about to become a father.

Lily ran out of the room, starting to cry herself. I would feel bad for making her cry later. For now, I could not take my eyes off of Sirius' motionless body. Blindly, James reached for the phone and dialed a number. With no emotion in his voice, he said, **"Apparate here. Now."** Then, he hung up the phone and let it fall to the floor. A crack was heard from the living room. A few footsteps later and Remus was in the bedroom.


	3. Remus' Perspective

James' monotonous voice scared me, so I apparated to the Potter's living room as fast as I could. I would have apparated to in front of the door of their house, but the urgency in James' voice made me forget my manners. Lily jumped upon seeing me, almost dropping the two wands in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face. I wanted to comfort her, but something in my gut told me to get to James and fast. She shakily pointed down the hallway. I nodded and walked briskly to the only open door, peering inside to see James standing by a bed in which Sirius was lying.

James' back was to me. I could not see the tears pouring down his cheeks. Slowly, I walked into the room. **"What happened?"** As I walked closer, I saw the blood stain on the front of Sirius' shirt and the whiteness of his face. Was he dead? No, he could not be. Who could have killed him? His first thought was Death Eaters, but seeing as the house was in perfect condition, Remus ruled that out.

James was slow to answer him, not moving his eyes from Sirius' face. **"Fix him."** I did not know what he meant at first. Then, I came to the conclusion that he wanted me to heal Sirius. Why couldn't James have done it? Was he in shock? Could he not remember the spell? Pulling my wand from my back pocket, I hesitantly stood at James' side, thinking of which spell to use first. Sirius was still bleeding, I suppose I should stop that. **"Episkey."** The wound healed immediately. However, the blood stained remained as did the lack of color from Sirius' face.

At that point, James turned to me, his voice shattering. _**"HELP HIM!"**_ With a gulp, I began to panic as well. What was I supposed to do? Sure, I was handy at healing scrapes and bruises, but what was wrong with Sirius? I healed his chest wound. What more did James want me to do? I didn't understand. The look James was giving me... I could almost feel it. Those piercing daggers in his eyes... What was I to do?

The memory of a medical book I had once read appeared into my memory. It was a charm that acted like those muggle electrical charges they used to start someone's heart. I reached out, shakily, feeling Sirius' neck for a pulse. There was none. My heart began to sink. I felt nauseous. Was he...? Confident that the charm would not kill him, I pointed my wand at Sirius' chest, holding one of his shoulders down with my free arm and shouted, **"Recarum!*"**

Sirius' entire body jolted. James gasped, and I watched Sirius' face anxiously, looking and feeling for any sign of life. There was none. Under his breath, James whispered, **"Do it again."** I nodded and performed the spell once more. Sirius body thrashed once more as the jolts of electricity flowed through him. Still, there was no sign of life from Sirius. No movement of his eyes, no twitch of his lips, no pulse, no heart beat. Nothing.

Remus felt as if he was going to vomit right then and there. Sirius could not be dead. He simply couldn't be, Who would have...? Turning to look at James, Remus opened his mouth to attempt to say those painful words, when James interrupted him, **"Don't you dare... Don't you say it..."** Remus closed his mouth, looking at James with pity in his eyes, knowing that the pain Remus felt was nothing compared to that of James' pain. True, all of them were friends. But, of the entire Marauder's group, James and Sirius were the closest. They always had been.

I stepped away from the bed, pocketing my wand, and turned to see Lily standing in the doorway, still crying. **"Is he?"** I answered her with nothing more than a nod. After which, she ran to James, embracing him from behind. To my shock, he shoved her off, **"He. Is. Not. Dead."** James grabbed Sirius' shirt, shaking him violently, **"Wake up!"** James was losing it. I could see the madness in his tear-filled eyes. **"Wake up, Sirius! This isn't funny anymore!"**

I knew what I had to do. I grabbed Lily by the hand, pulling us back a few steps. Then, with my wand pointed at James, I muttered, **"Petrificus Totalus."** James fell to the floor, stiff as a board. Lily gasped but did not move. She knew as well as I that I had done that for James' sake. He needed to rest and calm down. Though, the pain would not disappear with a nap. Remus still could not stand seeing his friend driven to madness.

Remus and Lily walked out of the room, still holding hands. Once they were in the living room, Lily said, **"Remus... you have to take him... James... when the spell wears off... you know he won't let you."** Somehow, I knew exactly what she meant. I had to take Sirius to a funeral home before James could stop me. James would never accept the fact that Sirius was dead, and he would refuse to bury the body. We both knew that.

As much as it hurt me, I took Sirius body to the funeral home that day. I may have cried the entire time... but I did what I had to do. When James woke up, he was angry at me, but Lily was able to calm him down. Once everyone was someone settled, we decided that it was time... To open the box that Sirius had found in the alley way... and to read his will.


	4. The Last Will and Testimony

_I still can't believe Dumbledore is making us write our wills. What are we old? Alright, alright, I'll be serious. Haha._

If you are reading this, I suppose that the worst has happened, and I am no longer alive on this earth. I leave all of my earthly possessions to one, Harry James Potter, the son of James Henry Potter and Lily Evans Potter.

(Was that all I was supposed to say?)

Oh, wait, Dumbledore said write something sentimental...

Honestly, I do not think I will die before any of you, so I don't know why... Oh, fine, I'll be all sappy.

Peter: Thank you for all that you did for us at Hogwarts, for all of the times you stuck your neck out for us just because we told you to. You never asked us why, you just did what we said. You were a great friend. Thank you.

Remus: Oh, the list of what I have to thank you for is a long one. For all of those night you spent up helping me study, thank you. I passed my OWLS and NEWTS because of you. Thank you for all of the healing spells you learned that saved us from detention. Thank you for that one night... when I lost Lottie... you were a great friend to me then... you still are. As for your furry little problem, don't think you are alone. I may be dead (Well, I'm not NOW, but when I am) but I will always be watching out for you. Don't ever stop being your charming little self. Go find you a girl werewolf and be HAPPY!

James: ... Please, don't be upset. Not for me. If I died before you... I'm sorry. Trust me mate, I had no intention to. I'm really happy that you and Lily worked out. Truly, I am. Though, I will be honest with you, I thought she would never say yes, haha! James, you have always been a brother to me. You took me in when I ran away from home... Hell, I still live with you and you're married! You have done nothing but support me and stood by my side for all of the years I have known you. Thank you, James. Thank you. Because of you, Hogwarts became my home. I learned to love school because that meant I was with you, playing pranks and getting in trouble. Thank you, James. I wish you and Lily all of the happiness in the world. And please, please... don't cry at my funeral.

To everyone else, thank you for all that you have done for me. I can never thank you enough.

Yours truly,  
Sirius Orion Black  
Padfoot

PS: Mischief Managed  
One of you better get that engraved on my tomb, or I will haunt you... BOO!

-

In the box that Sirius died trying to recover  
Was nothing more than a photograph  
Of all of the Marauders smiling together


End file.
